When you fell sick
by Cutetyhil
Summary: KaiHil- One shot- Dedicated to Julia Fernandez Hiwatari. "You are really selfish! You have worried all of your friends, they are thinking of you all the time...!" Hilary yelled getting annoyed when he didn't answer. She wondered why was he punishing himself this hard...


**When you fell sick…**

 _ **Dedicated to:**_

 _ **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari**_

 _ **Kai-Hil One Shot**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do now owe Beyblade but do owe the plot and the song used!**_

The mild and lovely cool breeze came crashing down softly on the wooden doors of dojo. It seemed that the world was quiet and enjoying the picturesque of the beautiful endless sky and the flow of breeze within the blanket of air.

"Aachoo!"

A frown appeared on the four-times-world champion's face and he groaned in defeat. Standing up from his sitting position, he threw his hands in the air beginning to complain,

"I'm fucking tired of your stubbornness Kai! Just why can't you drink this tonic?" Tyson glared at his captain, his face getting raged and furious.

"Just why don't you leave me alone Tyson?" the slate haired teen spared a bored, jaded look at his rival.

"Arghh! You're impossible!" with that, he thumped off away from his house.

Relieved sarcastically that his teammate was gone, he smirked and pulled the blanket wrapping it closer. A sudden feeling of regret dawned on him: He was shivering, he wanted more blankets, and his nose was red. On the verge of bleeding; he hasn't eaten anything, aiming his internal organs to malfunction to some degree. _Maybe Tyson should have stayed a bit longer here._

He eventually drifted to sleep smirking mildly before completely dozed off.

 _ **The thoughts of you fill me when I'm deep asleep.**_

 _ **Though I don't even care when I'm awake when you weep**_

 _ **Your smiles linger an unblemished aura around**_

 _ **Your energetic spirit makes lets my potential to be found**_

 _ **Just stay, never felt the magnetic pull of yours presence before**_

 _ **Solve this mystery, this longing; by opening my heart's doors**_

Ray gave a pathetic smile when he came inside and looked at Kai sleeping like he was, hours before, day before, days before.

"Has he taken the medicine?" he whispered to Max, who gave a sad 'no' shrug, his cute face saddening for one.

"Kai wasn't this stubborn before. He used to be strong, never fell ill like this, so why is he behaving like this now?"

"I'm not sure. It started from the day it rained like cats and dogs last Friday and it was also the day when Tyson and Hilary have fought fiercely…remembered?"

"Hmm" Max nodded innocently. "What that has to do with kai?"

"I don't think I can answer this Max…" Ray shrugged.

Both of them sighed and contemplated of possible reasons. It was strange yet sad that Kai didn't talk to them even a word except that shrugs and 'Hn'. He answered Tyson least when he became exceedingly irritating. Usually whenever they noticed, his mahogany colored eyes displayed sadness and profound agony and as if he was thinking of something that happened. He had caught recently a mild flu and high fever, yet god knows how he wasn't moaning out of helplessness and weakness. He was stoic and cold as even in fever, as if impervious. Worst of all, he hadn't eaten anything since last week literally except that he drank some water when he was very thirsty. He had severe vomiting causing weakness of his stomach. Even after that, he simply refused to eat anything. Sometimes, simply he strode out grabbing his cigarettes pack and smoking, leaning against the street pole of deserted lonely streets after midnight. He coughed endlessly, yet didn't take anything in his mouth except water and cigarettes.

"Hey everyone!" A cheerful voice greeted them.

"Hello Hilary." Max greeted.

"Hmm what happened? Why you guys look so sad?" she asked looking at Ray for an answer

He looked at kai who was lying in one corner.

"Kai. What happened to him?" she asked worriedly.

Max and ray explained her everything causing her become worried. She gently tiptoed towards him, and sat down on the wooden floor careful not to make any sound.

 _ **There's a punishment for every mistake that you make**_

 _ **If pain is destined, it becomes a reason though real or fake.**_

She touched his forehead with her folded fingers checking his temperature. She was greeted by a pair of eyes giving her an impulsive death glare. She vaguely flinched back,

"Uh, I'm sorry. I guess I disturbed you." She said half-nervous, half-dead.

He looked at her angrily, like those orbs would come out of their sockets and hit her. His glare included hurt, anger and little fear.

"Ah-" she broke the silence and he looked away, realizing he was staring at her.

"Are you okay Kai?" she asked.

He didn't answer, his face turned like it could explode out of anger any moment, though he was focusing on the brown blanket that he was wrapped by. She noticed that but wasn't afraid. _They were right. Kai had turned seriously very stubborn. Oh, what do I do to this boy!_

"C'mon, you can't ignore your teammates!" she snorted like she did.

"Shut up." He said curtly.

"I'm wearing a blouse, not a shirt." She said casually smirking victoriously.

He gasped, shocked at her daring attitude.

He ignored, giving an 'I hell don't care' look and covering his face with the thick sheet. She pulled the blanket back.

"Answer me Kai." She said persistently.

"What's your problem?" he asked jaded.

"Really? She gave him a serious look, "I should be asking you rather. "she stared at him persistently.

"Leave me or should I leave?" His lips narrowed in a line anger brimming.

"I'm not leaving and I swear I'm following you wherever you go until you answer me! I dare you" she said shaking in anger like she was determined.

Understanding this, he simply turned his face looking through the opposite window, diverting his attention for once.

"So tell me quick!"

He didn't answer, just kept on staring outside through the glass, his eyes depicting more emotions than the simple looking.

"Kai! You are really selfish! You have worried all of your friends, they are thinking of you all the time. You are not eating! Not taking your medicines, caught a fever, what's your intention!" she cried over him.

He still didn't answer. He closed his eyes hearing her snivels.

"That's not fair! If you are angry with any of us, do tell us! We will sort out everything and I'm sure, please!" she pleaded.

"Leave me, now." He said sternly yet his voice was feeble indicting he was weak.

"Please tell me at least!" she bent, looking him more closely.

She sat quiet, sitting on her folded legs, her chin touching her neck as she bend, silently sobbing. He could hear them though the voice was weak.

After a minute, she stood up, wiped her tears, looking at the ground, having a sad, agonized and tears stricken face, she started walking towards the door.

Before she ambled any further, she heard some movements. Gasping she turned swiftly. He was struggling to get up, still having that stoic stubborn face.

She dashed towards him, and held his shoulders helping him to sit properly. He sat leaning against the wall, his back.

She swallowed with difficulty and gave him his medicines, tearing its capsule cover. She quickly brought a glass of water and handed him. He silently took it and gulped it along with mediocre sized white capsule.

He sighed and stared at the opposite wall, not saying anything. She looked at him, studying him possibly.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

He looked at her giving a half smile. "What?" she shrugged.

"Eat something! I will make for you!" she yelped with pouting lips in half anger, half hurt.

He was about to stand up, putting away his blanket. Little did he know he was about to slip and land on her. She half slipped back supporting her body with her palms on the floor behind.

He didn't make any efforts of removing his half upper body from her'. She blushed mildly and pushed him gently away but getting laid down on the floor instead losing her support. She swiftly got up and looked at him questioningly.

"A-are you o-okay?" she stuttered.

"Hn." He said half confidently looking at his lap.

"I will make something for you." She stood up but he caught her by wrist.

"Huh?" she breathed out a little scared.

"Don't leave now." _Can't lose you…_ His face was dark, he wasn't looking at her. He was still sitting with improper folded of legs, looking down, and his head down, his upper half face covered by his dark bangs effectively.

She smiled softly, "I won't" and gave him a light hug a placing a brief kiss on his forehead, careful she wasn't quick and slowed down. His position was same, not changing even a bit, her actions not changing him. 'Maybe he's a little naïve how to respond to a girl's embrace' she giggled mentally. Leaving him, she stood up,

"Want to eat some steak?" she asked cheerfully, her heart bubbling in warm euphoria.

He nodded very briefly. "I take that as yes!" she smiled, still looking at him, desperate to see his face that was still hidden beneath the bangs.

She waited in uncomfortable silence that was very short lived.

"You know what Kai! I can't wait watching Tyson and others watching you in jealousy when you'll be eating the tastiest food I will definitely make for you! You will love it" she chirped happily and said in a sing song tone, the breeze touching her like carefully and smoothly.

He smirked, smiling a little. _Idiot, I want to love you first…Guess she didn't realize._

 **A/N** **: I hope you liked it Shav! Trust me, I enjoyed writing this so much while I was listening "The Reason" by Chelsea Cutler. It was sweet and lit my mood to write this! I'm so glad I've done it finally. This was my first attempt to write a pure KaiHil Shot. Hope you liked it :D**

 **Any guesses why was kai behaving like that? Tell in reviews!**


End file.
